Blood is thicker than water
by 10-sec-Jazz
Summary: This is my first story, but its been in my imagination since i was 9 years old so i thought i should write it. I dont know how to write a summary the best thing to do is just read the first chapter it explains most. and Please review.
1. prologue

Author: Jasmin Poppy

(None of the characters are mine they belong to J. )

INTRODUCTION

Name: HERMIONE SILVER LILLY POTTER DUMBLEDORE RIDDLE-MALFOY

Species: Half Vampire

Birth: 31-7-1996

Birth Parents: Lilly Potter (Dumbledore) (DIED 31-10-2000) F, James Potter (DIED 31-10-2000) M, Tom Marvolo Riddle M (DIED 31-10-2000 REBORN 14-5-2010 DIED 15-6-2013).

Legal Guardian : Severus Snape and Stephanie Snape

Siblings: Harry James Potter ( TWIN THROUGH LILLY AND JAMES ), Zachary Thomas Riddle ( 15-6-1999 HALF BROTHER CONCEIVED BY LILLY POTTER AND TOM RIDDLE BUT BROUGHT UP BY SEVERUS AND STEPHANIE)

Husband: Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ( 10-4-1996 )

Children: Sapphire Rose Lilly Narcissa Riddle-Malfoy and Scorpios James Thomas Lucius Riddle-Malfoy ( TWINS 12-10-2022 ), Ava-Ceres Amadora Narcissa Lilly Riddle-Malfoy ( 15-8-2018 ),phoenix Thomas Severus Abraxas Malfoy ( 13-2-2017)

Job: Queen of magical world, Auror, Healer

Wand: Blood, Rose petals, Oak, Pine, Thorns and Phoenix feather cord 14.5 INCHES

School: Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

School House: Gryffindor and Slytherin

O.W.L: 13 OUTSTANDINGS

N.E.W.T: 13 OUSTANDINGS

Patronas: Lion (for Gryffindor and he brother and grandfather), Snake (for Slytherin and for her father) or Ferret (for draco)

Animagus: Lioness

Pets: Scruffy ( MAGIC DOG ), Mitchie ( HOUSE-ELF ), midnight ( OWL )

Marks: Dark mark ( left forearm, birthmark ), Phoenix in fire ( Right forearm, birth mark )

Appearance: year 1 – 2 bushy and very curly brown hair and brown eyes and beige skin with a nerdy look. Year 3-4 brown curly hair and brown eyes and beige skin and a nerdy look. Year 5- upwards pale white skin, deep emerald green eyes, big black eyelashes , tinted redish colored lips, a curvaceous body, petite figure, very fit with waist length jet black curly hair.

Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Zabini nee Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Weasley nee Parkinson, Luna Potter nee Lovegood (HOGWARTS LOT )

Lovers: Oliver Wood, Victor Krum and Fred Weasley

Locations: lives in Riddle-Malfoy manor

Prologue

My name is Hermione Silver Lilly Potter Dumbledore Riddle. In my life I've been through it all death, solidarity, hunger, war, love… you name it vie probably experienced it. I'm a witch, one of the most powerful witches to ever live I'm the last living descendant Slytherin and one of the 2 living descendants of Gryffindor ( the other being my brother ) , the queen of the light side, and the princess of darkness, the savior of light, a murderer, an angel, a devil, loved by all and feared by all. I was also bit by a vampire at birth but because imp so powerful imp only a half vampire. I was created by magic and love I have two biological fathers while my brother only has 1 but we share the same mother. All 3 of my biological parents died and I was brought by one of Voldermort and lily's best friend's in California, I was able to do magic legally outside of school by the age of 13 legally and I have been to hell and back but it was worth it so

THIS IS MY STORY


	2. Chapter 1

This is a weird chapter and sorry for my grammer.

My name is Hermione Silver Lilly Potter Dumbledore Riddle I was born on the 31st of august 1993, I have a younger twin Harry James Potter but we don't have the same parents. His are Lilly Potter Dumbledore and James Potter and mine are Lilly Potter Dumbledore and I have 2 fathers James potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldermort I am part of a prophecy that is between myself my brother and Lord Voldermort.

My mother is the princess of light my father the darkest wizard to ever live Lord Voldermort, my grandfather the most powerful wizard that ever lived Albus Dumbledore , and my brother Harry Potter the most famous wizard to ever live he destroyed the dark lord when he was 4 years old. You see it all starts the day me ND my brother were born and with the fact I was born through dark magic well actually a mishap or accident you could call it my mother and Voldermort where in love but my mum also loved James and seeing as my mother was part of the light her relationship with Voldermort was secret then when she became pregnant she was positive we were both James kids but no I was born with the dark mark (Voldermort mark) on my left forearm and a phoenix in a ring of fire on my other), big blue eyes and jet black hair I was Voldermort and James kid but harry was born with my mother's green eyes and James black hair (yes there's a difference). but thing is it didn't start any were near where we were it was in a rundown bar in Hogsmede where my grandfather Albus Dumbledore was interviewing divination teachers for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where he was headmaster the women he was talking to he thought was a phony but then she started shaking he thought she was having a fit but all of a sudden she started talking she said "the one with the power to defeat the dark lord will be born tonight they will be twins she will be his daughter and his enemy's sister he will mark her brother as his equal for neither can live while the other survives the child that relates to both will always have to choose but she won't be forced this girl will be the most powerful person to ever live neither can live while the other survives

On the 31st of October 1997- when I was 4 years old, Lilly, James, harry and I had been hiding for years but he found us that night our secret keeper had given our where bout's, he came in the middle of the night dad told mum to take me and harry upstairs he said he would fight my father he would try to fight him off but he failed Voldermort killed him in cold blood, Lilly was in the nursery trying to protect me and my brother. Voldermort was only there to come for me my mother wouldn't give me because she knew he would bring me up in the dark arts ,when he got to the nursery me and harry were in one of the cots my mother hugging us when he came in my mother started crying and begged him "stay away from my children if you loved me you would leave us and her she doesn't deserve this life" and he said "Lilly all I want is Hermione I don't want to hurt you, you know I love you, but she's my daughter she is going to be brought up my way you can make potters brat your golden boy " and then smart little me opened my mouth ( I was incredibly smart for a child for instance I still remember that day like it was yesterday ) "mummy, mummy" I said tugging on my mother's skirt and my father said " Lilly my love, our daughter is trying to get your attention, yes Hermione" " mummy is he really my daddy" my mother said "yes my love" "so I have 2 daddy's?" I asked confused and she nodded she was petrified but at that time I didn't notice so then I said the worst thing possible "I want to go with daddy then"" that's it Lil she wants to come with me, mione come to daddy" so I did when he picked me up my mother launched at him and he killed her, it was a reflex when he noticed what he had done he was angry and harry was still crying on our bed and screaming mummy's name and my father hated harry because he hated James when he looked at harry he saw the little boys eyes which were so much like my mother's it's unbelievable and he through the killing curse at the 4 year old and was destroyed the great lord Voldermort was defeated by a 4 year old boy the only person to ever survive the curse, but on that night the prophecy began, that night our lives changed forever.

The custody of me and my brother were put with different people, I with my mother's ex best friend and Voldermort's right hand man Severus Snape and my brother was sent to live in the muggle world with our last living descendants our mother's sister and her husband and child who absolutely hated magic. My grandfather did this for our own good harry was a household name and so was I but I guess I already knew magic so I couldn't be took an away I was to powerful even then. So harry was took an away from the spotlight to be a normal and to not know me. There was only one thing to remind him of me a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt the only thing that my father left on harry with the killing curse.


End file.
